Cicatrius Blanques
Història Orígens La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Món natal i planetes d'influència Doctrina de combat Organització Naus conegudes. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Creències Reliquies conegudes La llavor genètica Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts de les Cicatrius Blanques (Gran Croada i Heretgia d'Horus). Post-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts de les Cicatrius Blanques (Post-Heretgia d'Horus). Llegir més Galeria Fonts * Codex: Armageddon (3rd Edition), pg. 32 * Codex: Blood Angels (5th Edition), pg. 15 * Codex: Necrons (5th Edition), pg. 25 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 7 * Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 8, 19, 34-39, 64, 73, 77, 111, 142-143 * Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition), pp. 8, 28, 30, 42-43, 47, 49, 94 * Codex: Space Marines (4th Edition) * Codex: Space Marines (3rd Edition) * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG), pp. 27-34 * Flames of Damnation (Comic Anthology), "The Pilgrim" by James Peaty & artwork by Shaun Thomas * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions (Artbook Series), pp. 344-345 * Imperial Armour Volume Two - Forces of the Inquisition & the Space Marines * Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes, pg. 51 * Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One, pp. 17, 108 * Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two, pg. 64 * Index Astartes I, "Lightning Attack - The White Scars Space Marines Chapter," pp. 40-47 * Rogue Trader Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (1st Edition), pp. 156, 168 * The Sabbat Worlds Crusade (Background Book) * Warhammer 40,000 Compendium (1st Edition), pp. 31, 79 * White Scars 390 (US), "Army Project: White Scars vs. Orks", Steve Bowman and Duncan Rhodes, pg. 52-57 * White Dwarf 312 (US), "Silent Menace: Space Marine Scouts" * White Dwarf 311 (US), "Index Astartes: Silent Menace" & "Behind Enemy Lines", pp. 84-88 * White Dwarf 300 (US), "Legends of the Space Marines", p. 118 * White Dwarf 286 (US), "The Eye of the Storm: Space Marine Chapters fighting in the Eye of Terror" * White Dwarf 283 (US), "Eye of Terror Campaign" * White Dwarf 257 (UK), "Index Astartes I: Index Astartes - Lightning Attack - The White Scars Space Marine Chapter" * White Dwarf 256 (US), "Index Astartes I: Index Astartes - Lightning Attack - The White Scars Space Marine Chapter" * White Dwarf 251 (US), "The Final Days of Armageddon", pp. 6-27 * White Dwarf 249 (US), "Emperor's Shield: Space Marine Chapters of the Armageddon War" * White Dwarf 248 (US), "The Third War for Armageddon" * White Dwarf 93 (UK), "Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader Edition Preview", pp. 33-44 * Fulgrim (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Age of Darkness (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn, "Little Horus" by Dan Abnett * Brotherhood of the Storm (Audio Drama) by Chris Wraight * Descent of Angels (Novel) by Mitchel Scanlon * Scars (Collector's Edition Novel) by Chris Wraight * The Path of Heaven (Novel) by Chris Wraight * Brotherhood of the Moon (Novella) by Chris Wraight * Grey Hunt (Audio) by Chris Wraight * Hunt for Voldorius (Novel) by Andy Hoare * Legends of the Space Marines (Anthology), "Cover of Darkness" by Mitchel Scanlon pg. 77 * Let the Galaxy Burn (Compilation), "Into the Maelstrom" by Chris Pramas * Rogue Star (Rogue Trader Novel Series) by Andy Hoare * Salvation's Reach (Novel) by Dan Abnett * Savage Scars (Novel) by Andy Hoare * Star of Damocles (Rogue Trader Novel Series) by Andy Hoare * The Saint (Omnibus) by Dan Abnett * Warriors of Ultramar (Ultramarines Novel Series) by Graham McNeill * Epic Armageddon Resources, "Epic White Scars", Games Workshop Website Categoria:Marines Espacials‏ Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials‏‎ Categoria:Capítol de Marines Espacials‏‎